Daisuke's Ex Girlfriend
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: Sequle to Riku's Ex-Boyfriend. When Riku comes back home for the summer how well Daisuke react to her new boyfriend? And how well Dark react to all the boys drulling over his girl friend? How jealous well Riku get over Dark's fan club? discontinued. sorry
1. Coming Back

Daiskue's Ex- Girlfriend

Hi!!! Ok this is the secual to 'Riku's Ex- Boyfriend' and I hope you all enjoy

It! I am currently working on two other fan fic's but I'm having a writers block

So I thought of doing a second story to my first!

I own nothing and my spelling still stinks so live with it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter one~ Coming back.

Daiskue's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Daiskue! Daiskue! Daiskue! " I heard a happy voice calling my name as I walked to my next class with my best friend Satoshi. I turned to see a girl with light brown hair that went about three inches past her shoulder, chocolate brown eyes, and healthy pale skin running to me.

I smiled at my good friend. "Hi, Miss. Harada." I called to her as she ran down the hall to me and Satoshi. When she arrived she had a huge smile on her face that could make anyone's day brighter.

"You seem to be in a good mood today. What is it?" Satoshi asked her with a smile. Satoshi is a lot more open since he started dating Risa, but I guess I wasn't that surprised by that. Risa can do that to a person.

"You guys won't believe it! Riku and some of her friends are coming back for the entire summer! She just called me a lunch to tell me! Isn't this great!?!" Risa said happily.

My breath caught in my throat and my mind went blank. She is coming back. I haven't seen her since we were fourteen. Two years. I haven't seen my beautiful Riku for almost two years. Yes it's true, I still love Riku more then anything and I have missed her every day since she left and now she is coming back. I felt a smile come on my face. Sure the last thing I got from her was a black eye but maybe she can forgive me.

"When is she coming back?" I asked Risa. She smiled at me as we started walking to class.

"She told me that since today is are last day of school that they should be here some time tomorrow." Risa told me.

"So how are her friends that are coming with her?" Satoshi asked her as we walked into the class room.

"She said that it was her best girl friend named Mio Hio, a good friend named Krad something, and a boy named Dar-"Risa was interrupted by the teacher who had started talking.

Wait. Did she say Krad? No I am losing it. It can't be that Krad. I'm sure it is someone else with the same name as my older cousin. Yeah that's it, no need to freak. I listed to the teacher and before I knew it the last day of school was over and I was walking home.

I still couldn't believe it. Riku was coming back. I know that I had messed up last time but maybe she well give me a second chance to show her that I really do love her. Maybe she well forgive me and we can be happy like we were before I messed up. God I was an idet before. I still can't believe that I did that. I left the girl that I loved, and for her sister. I don't blame her for hitting me I know that I deserved it.

I heard someone calling my name and turned around to see Takeshi running after me. "Hey, Takeshi." I called back to him. When he caught up to me he asked me with a knowing smile on his face. I instantly narrowed my eyes. "What ever you say I'm not going to do it Takeshi." I told him. He brought a hand to his chest and a fake hurt look came to his face. "Daiskue, I am hurt that you would even think that I would ask you to do that. I came to my good friend of more then ten years for a little chit chat and you say that I want you to do something for me? I am hurt Daiskue." he told.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"So did you hear that Riku is coming back for the summer?" he asked me. I smiled again.

"Yes, Risa told me." I told him.

"Well what is your big plan my man?" he asked me with a sly smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him lying.

He playfully pushed me in my shoulder. "You know what I'm talking about man. Are you going to put the moves on her?" he asked me.

"Don't know." I answered.

"Oh, come on man. Everyone knows that you still love her so why not go after her?" he asked me.

"Takeshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever told you just how annoying you are?" I asked him with a teasing smile on my face.

He glared at me. "I am not annoying! I am a friend who is trying to help you with your love life!" he told me angrily. I laughed as I walked to my house.

That night I got a phone call from Risa asking me to come to the airport with her, Satoshi, and Takeshi to get Riku and her friends. I said yes of course.

I hardly got any sleep that night as I wished for time to move faster.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that is the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Do you like it? Love it? Hate it?

I well update soon!

Byz!


	2. Going Home

Daiskue's Ex Girlfriend

Hello my people!!! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter!

Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

I still own nothin and spelling still stinks! Enjoy!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Two~ Going home.

Riku's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Have you seen my IPod any were?"

"Riku, are you sure summers up there are hot?"

"When well the plan be leaving again?"

"Well you guys shut up! No Dark I haven't seen your IPod. Yes Mio the summers are always hot. Krad we still have four hours until the plain leaves. Now well you guys just pack?" I yelled from my room.

"Alright, calm down Riku." I heard Dark call to me. '_Breath Riku just breath.'_ I told myself. _'Just pack and try not to kill them.'_ Not even five seconds after I thought it did I hear a loud crash from the living room and the thought was instantly forgotten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Six hours later

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We have been on the plain to Tokyo Japan for about two hours and I am now extremely bored. And joy we still four more hours to go. Joy.

I am sitting next to Mio who got the window seat. Dark is across the ail from me with Krad sitting at the window with him. Mio is reading some magazine, Dark is listening to his IPod and Krad is reading some thick book. And I am lost in thought.

It has been almost two years since I have seen any of them. Risa wrote me a letter telling me everything. She and Satoshi are still together and more in love then ever and she has been a cheerleader for the school year and still has boys chasing after her. I would call there relationship a classic smart boy meets the girly cheerleader. I guess opposites attract like that.

Takeshi is still working for the high schools paper and Daisuke has been wining awards and prizes for his artwork recently. She told me that Daisuke has a fan club starting at school for his art work and for his looks.

I heard someone saying my name and looked at Mio. She had a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright Riku? You were spacing out and that's not like you." She asked me.

I smiled at her. I really like Mio. She came to the school from America about three months after I did and we became instant best friends. "Yeah Mio I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." I told her.

She smiled back at me. "So Riku, tell me about all of your friends there." She said. "Yeah Riku, we don't even know about the person that we are staying the entire summer with." Krad said putting his book away and looking over at me and Mio. I haven't really told Krad or Mio about my life before I came to Paris so Dark was the only one who knew about my family and friends.

"Well what do you guys want to know?" I asked them. "Who are we staying with for the summer?" Mio asked me.

"Were staying with my sister Risa at the Harada manor." I told them.

"Is she your older sister? What about your parents?" Krad asked me.

"No she is my twin sister, younger by 10 minuets and my parents are normally all over the place so we hardly ever see them." I told him.

"Since when do you have a twin sister!?!" Mio asked me.

"Since she was born." I told her with a smile on my face.

"What is your sister like?" Krad asked me.

"Risa is very bubbly, childish, irresponsible, and loves to live in the spot light. She has been dating a boy named Satoshi for the past year and she is a cheerleader at school." I told them.

"Dose she look like you?" Mio asked me.

"Yes. But she has brown hair and was always the girly twin." I told them.

"Did you have any boy friends before you came here?" Mio asked me. At that question Dark's head snapped to look at us. I never did tell him about Daisuke. Oops.

"Umm…" I said as I blushed and put my head down. "Next question please." I told them.

Mio gasped and grabbed my hand. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! What was he like? What's his name? How old is he? How did it end? Tell me!" Mio said while squeezing my hands. I groaned and looked at the boys. "Help me?" I begged them in a whimper. Dark raised a purple eyebrow at me and Krad smirked at me.

"I don't think we well." Krad told me, smirk still in place. I glared at him. Mio squeezed my hand tighter, if possible.

"Tell. Me. Now. Riku." She threatened me. I groaned again then sighed in defeated.

"I had one boy friend ok. He was my age and his name was Daisuke. I at first thought that he was sweet, cute, and kind. That is until he left me for Risa about half a year after we started dating. I left for Paris about a month after that happened. But what was weird is that just before I got on the plane I saw him running after me yelling that he loved me and begging me not to leave." I told them. Mio had a look on her face that meant she thought it was beautiful yet tragic at the same time. Krad was still smirking and Dark had a look on his face saying he was jealous.

"So dose Daisuke or whatever still love you?" Mio asked me.

"I got a letter from him saying that he did but that was about a month after I came to Paris so I doubt that he dose. Anyway Risa told me that he has quiet the fan club starting down there that could probably rival Dark's." I said glancing over at him. He smirked.

"Well then maybe I should go and steal all his fans and make them my own by using my drop dead good looks and amazing charm this summer." He said half teasing to me. I gasped at him.

"You well do no such think Dark!" I told him. Even thou we have been dating for almost a year** (AN~ Riku and everyone are 17 by the way. Dark and Krad are 18)** he is still the biggest flirt/pervert/player that I have ever meat. But he has been getting better. He laughed and everyone continued asking me questions and I gave them the answers.

Before long a voice came up over the intercom saying that we well be landing in Tokyo, Japan soon.

If I can tell you one thing, it's that Tokyo better be ready for the four of us to come.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok that is the second chapter! Did you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me!

I'll update soon!

Byz~


	3. Oh My God

Daiskue's Ex- Girlfriend

Hi everyone! I'm glad you liked my last chapter and thank you all

for all the reviews! In this chapter Riku and her new friends come

back and everyone (cough Dark cough) meets them. Hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3~ Oh My God!

Risa's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Risa, calm down. I think your about to break my hand." Satoshi whispered in my ear. I relaxed my death grip on his hand and whispered a sorry to him. I couldn't help it, I mean her plain should have landed almost twenty minuets ago. Anything could have happened. What if the plane had crashed or what if she had missed the flight and since this is Riku were talking about here the plane had probably crashed. Oh dear god! What am I going to do!?! I would have to plan her funeral! My own sister's funeral!

"Plane number 4- Pairs, France to Tokyo, Japan has landed" I heard a voice on the intercom say. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding in.

"Thank god! You were starting to turn blue! I'm glad you got over your little panic attack Risa." Takeshi told me. I glared at him.

"I was not having a panic attack Takeshi!" I yelled at him. He only laughed. He can be such a jerk at times!

"You know you look like an angry kitten Risa!" He said to me. I glared at him again and he started laughing again until Daiskue hit him in the back of his fat head. Satoshi started rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder. How lucky was I to get a boyfriend as great as Satoshi?

I heard my name being called and looked up to see a girl with reddish brown that almost touched her hip, pale skin, and brown eyes slowly walking towards me with three other people behind her.

Oh dear God. It couldn't be. Riku? I looked at her more closely. She was wearing a black shirt with a VERY deep V neck that showed her now pierced belly button with purple lacing holding the shirt together and black skinny jeans with a purple rope belt and purple boots that were below her knee with black lacing that she wore over her jeans. She was actually wearing make-up! She had on black eyeliner and a smoky gray eye shadow that made her eyes look darker and light red lip gloss on and had on black stars for her earrings.

Are you sure that that is my twin sister Riku!?! That this girl walking towards me, who could make a supermodel feel insecure, was my tomboy twin sister?!? The reddish brown haired beauty with a perfectly shaped body smiled a gorgeous smile at me and called my name again. She sounded like Riku and she looked something like Riku but I refuse to believe that it is actually Riku.

I looked at the people around her and saw that there was another girl with a short hair cut with one long chunk of dark blond hair tied in a dark red ribbon **( Like in the anime)** and had dark brown eyes with light pink eye shadow on them. She was wearing a black and pink low cut mini dress that had hot pink shoulder straps and a hot pink cloth like belt that hung around her hips and was wearing black four inch high heals with small pink bows on the tows of them.

There was a boy with long pale blond hair that was about mid back and was in a lose braid but that still had hair that messily hung around his face. He had golden eyes and pale skin and was wearing a long sleeved loose gold and white shirt and light blue jeans and small gold cross earrings.

The last boy looked like the other but his hair was an unusual dark purple and wasn't as long as the other boys was, but it was still long for a boy and it looked purposely messy, like he had just rolled out of bed messy. His eyes were the same as his hair and his skin was more tanner then the other boys. I remember him from the picture that Riku had sent me not to long ago and he looked even more gorgeous in person. He was wearing a plain black that showed his well muscled arms and baggy black jeans. I must say that Riku knows how to pick her men. If I wasn't in love with Satoshi I would probably date him.

As Riku and her friends got closer I ran towards her and threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug almost instantly. We stayed like that for awhile before we pulled away from each other. I felt tears gather in my eyes as it hit me how much I missed my older sister.

"Riku is that really you?" I asked her still in amassment. She smiled at me and nodded her head.

I smiled back at her and grabbed her hand. "Come on Riku." I said as I pulled her towards the three wide eyed boys that were waiting.

"Oh…My…Oh my God! Is this really Riku?" Takeshi shouted. She smiled at his and laughed softly into her hand before nodding. Takeshi stared at her until he looked behind us that is. I saw his eyes widen and his jaw dropped. I looked behind us and saw the dark blond haired girl walking towards us.

"Hi! I'm Mio. I'm a good friend of Riku's." She told us with a slight American accent in her voice. I heard Takeshi mutter beautiful as Daiskue and Satoshi said hello though Daiskue's eyes were still glued to Riku.

The two boys walked up to us then, both were staring at Daiskue.

"Hey little cousin! What's been happenen?" Dark asked Daiskue who snapped his head around to look at the two. His eyes widened.

"D-d-dark? K-krad? What the Hell are you guys doing here!?!"Daiskue yelled. The two boys looked at him and laughed.

"And you would think he would be happy to see his two favorite older cousins." The blond one, Krad I'm guessing, said to Dark with a smirk on his face. Dark laughed again.

"Don't you laugh at me! Tell me what you two asses are doing here!" Daiskue demanded them. I looked at Riku confused as she looked at me the same way and we both shrugged. I heard the girl, Mio, ask Satoshi and Takeshi how we do that. What can we say, it's a twin thing.

"Aw! Don't get so upset Red Head. We came here with Riku for the summer. And now that we know that are favorite little cousin is here this summer well be even better!" Dark said as Daiskue went from mad at the 'Red Head' name to shock when he mentioned Riku to angry again at the mention of spending the summer here. I haven't ever seen Daiskue acting like this.

"Now Dark don't be so mean to him. And why didn't you guys tell me you were related to each other!" Riku yelled at the three boys. Daiskue looked at her with amassment.

"Miss. Riku how do you manage not to kill these two? Let alone hang out with them?" Daiskue asked her. Dark laughed again.

"What can I say Red Head, my girlfriend loves me!" Dark told him as he put an arm around Riku's shoulder and hugged her to him. I saw the color drain from Daiskue's face as Dark said girlfriend.

"G-g-girlfriend? Miss. Riku is this true?" Daiskue asked Riku with wide eyes.

Riku blushed. "We have been together for almost a year." She told him with a smile on her face.

Daiskue was silent. I grabbed Satoshi's hand to get his attention and gave him a questioning look. I thought that Daiskue was over Riku by now. I mean it's been almost three years since they broke up.

Riku must have seen this because the next thing she said was a threat. "I swear Satoshi if you break my little sisters heart, you are asking for an early grave!" She told him like the big protective sister that she is. Everyone laughed at this and we went to go get there luggage and go home.

Me, Riku, Dark, and Satoshi all got in my new light pink convertible as Daiskue, Krad, Takeshi, and Mio got in Takeshi's used faded red truck and we drove to the manoer.

All that I could tell was that this summer is going to be a LOOONG one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok do you like it? Hate it? PUSH THE GREEN BOTTEN AND TELL ME!!!

Byz~


	4. A Party and Misury

Daiskue's Ex- Girlfriend

Hi! Sorry about the long wait! I finally started my

Maximum Ride fanfic so I only have to start the other

One and I well be all good on the fanfics! Well any way

Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own D N Angle ( But

I want to!) and I don't own any of the songs used ( But I really

Want to!)!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Four~ A Party and Misery

Daiskue's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I can not believe this! Not only dose Riku-Chan have a boyfriend, she has been with my older playboy cousin Dark! Of all people Dark! Why Dark!

Krad, Mio, Takeshi, and I are driving to the Harada manner and we have Krad driving the car, following Risa's new car there. Reason why Krad is driving is that I am too distracted and Takeshi won't stop staring at Mio.

I just can't believe that my beautiful Riku-Chan fell for a perverted jackass like Dark. He said they had been dating for year. I wonder how many times he has cheated on her without her knowing. My poor Riku-chan. She deserves better then him and I know it!

I can't say that I didn't see Dark hitting on her once I knew that they knew each other thou. I mean Riku was beautiful back when we were fourteen and now at seventeen years old she could be a freakin model! With her perfect body and a face that looks like it was created for an angle. There is no way that the Player Dark wouldn't notice her.

Thankfully the drive from the airport to the mansion was short and we were already there. I got out of the car and went to Satoshi.

"- And I already sent out the invitations Riku! Please it well be fun I promise!" I heard Risa telling the now pale Riku. Oh yeah! Miss. Risa had been planning a welcome home party for Riku that night. I guess that by the look on Riku-Chan's face that she didn't like the idea very much.

"Risa, how could you? You know I hate parties!" Riku said. By this time Krad, Mio, and Takeshi had joined us.

"Oh! A party! I can't wait!" Mio squealed happily.

"No way Mio!" Riku said to her friend.

Mio then grabbed Riku's arm. "Please Riku?! It well be great to see all of your old friends again right? And we can spend the night dancing and having fun please?!" Mio begged Riku. When Riku's face didn't change Mio put a pouting/begging/cute look on her face that in other words would be the Puppy eyes that Miss. Risa use to use of Riku to get what she wanted.

Riku looked away from her friend quickly and glared at the groaned. "Mio don't give me that look! It's not fair that you always use it to get your way with me!" Riku told her.

"You know your going to give in ether way Riku so you might as well stop fighting it." Krad told her. She glared at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Riku, me and Satoshi didn't let her invite the entire school like she was planning." I told her with a smile. She smiled back. "How many should be coming?" She asked me.

"Mmm…About fifty right Risa?" I asked her not being sure.

"Yeah about that. Well anyway let's get everyone's bags in there guest rooms." Risa said happily. Riku had opened her mouth to argue at the mention of fifty people but had shut it in defeat.

After we had everyone in there room to unpack Satoshi, Takeshi, and me got in Takeshi's car and drove home to get ready for the party. It was about five in the afternoon so we had another hour before it actually started. Takeshi was talking non-stop about how beautiful Mio was and how he was falling in love with her. He was really annoying and I was happy to get home.

The house was quiet for once since mom and grandpa were out shopping. I went to my room to find With sitting on my pillow staring at me with his wide eyes. I threw myself on the bed, my head just barely missing With. "Ku?" I heard from With. I looked up at him. "Your life is so easy. You don't have do deal with a love life." I told him. "Ku!" He replied happily. I groaned into the pillow.

I looked at the clock about ten minuets later and saw that Satoshi and Takeshi would be coming in about twenty minuets so with much effort I went to my closet and pulled out a white long sleeved shirt and put a bright red short sleeved shirt over it and a pair of dark tan jeans. I had learned in the past that trying to get my hair in control was useless so I didn't even bother with that.

I heard a car horn and looked out my window to see a new silver jaguar, Satoshi's car parked in front of the house. I walked down stairs and wrote my mom a note saying were I would be and walked out to join Satoshi.

I got in the passenger seat and saw that he was wearing a long sleeved icy blue button up that Risa had gotten him for his seventeenth birthday about five months ago and some light blue jeans. "Hey." I said to him in greeting.

"How you taking it?" He asked me, getting right to the point as he drove to Takeshi's house. Satoshi was one of the very few people that new that I still loved Riku.

"How would you handle it if Risa was dating your older perverted cousin?" I told him while looking out the window.

"Well I don't know my birth family, and my father was an only child so I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. She seems to be happy with him." He told me.

"He doesn't deserve her." I replied.

"Well any guy how's not you ever deserving her?" He asked me. We were pulling up to Takeshi's house now. I didn't bother to answer his question.

Takeshi ran out of his house in a white long sleeved button up and blue jeans. He had undone about three buttons and put a green tie loosely on.

"Hey guys! Ready to go party!" He asked as he got in the car. Not waiting for an answer he started to talk about how pretty he thinks Mio well look tonight and wondering if she would dance with him. I toned him out after some time like Satoshi always dose.

We arrived at the mansion not long after and saw that some of the gust had already shown up.

We walked in and saw that there were some girls who had been good friends with Riku and about a handful of boys from school were there. I looked around the room and I first saw Dark and Krad. They were talking to some girls and I could clearly see that they were flirting. Dark was in a black no sleeved shirt with purple flames at the bottom of it and black jeans. His hair was in the same messy style as always. Krad was next to him and flirting with on of Risa's friends. His long hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing a white and gold shirt and white jeans.

I looked around the room again and saw Risa and Mio standing together talking. Risa had a pink ribbon in her hair and was wearing a pink and white dress that stopped at her knees and some pink high heals. Mio had her hair the same as before and was wearing a ruffled pink tube top and a white and blue striped mini skirt and a pink ruffled fingerless glove on one hand and white boots.

I saw a group of people in the corner of the room and went to see what the big deal was. I saw Riku standing in the middle of it. She was wearing a black corset style shirt that had purple lacing in the front to the sides. She also had a black mini skirt that had three layers to it and had purple lacing all on it. She was wearing black leather boots that went past her knees and her long reddish brown hair was parted to the side. She looked like an angle that had goon bad. She was laughing with her old friends and boys were practically drooling over her.

I looked over at Dark. He was looking at Riku and her new fan boys. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the boys. He started to walk towards Riku.

"Jealous Dark?" I asked him as he walked past me. He stopped and glared at me as I smirked.

"You're telling me that you aren't?" He asked me with a smirk now on his face. My smirk faded and he continued to walk towards Riku.

"Hey Daiskue." I looked behind me to see Mio standing there with a smile on her face. I felt myself smile back.

"Hey Mio. What's up?" I asked her.

"I'm just trying to avoid Takeshi." She told me. I laughed.

"He stalking you?" I laughed.

"Yeah. I like him but he won't leave me alone." She laughed.

"Yeah he can get like that when he sees a pretty girl." I told her.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked me with a shy smile on her face. I failed to notice the blush thou.

"Of course you are Mio." I told her. I mean it is true Mio is actually very pretty. It was unfortunately that Takeshi chose to find her.

"Mio there you are! I thought I had lost you in here! Let's dance!" And with that Takeshi practically dragged her to the dance floor. I felt something in me pull as I saw the look on Mio's face as Takeshi dragged her away. I looked around and saw Risa and Satoshi dancing near Takeshi and Mio as a new song started.

I looked around and what I saw made my heart cry. There was Dark and Riku dancing close to each other as the song played.

_**(Right Now (Na Na Na) By Akon.**_

_**It's been so long (long long),**_

_**That I haven't seen your face.**_

_**I'm trying to be strong,**_

_**But the strength I have is washing away.**_

_**It won't be long (long long),**_

_**Before I get you by my side,**_

_**And just hold you,**_

_**Tease you,**_

_**Squeeze you,**_

_**Tell you what's been on my mind.**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**Wish we never broke up right now na na,**_

_**We need to link up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**Wish we never broke up right now na na,**_

_**We need to link up right now na na.**_

_**Girl I know,**_

_**Mistakes were made between us to,**_

_**And we sure, our eyes that night,**_

_**I even said something's weren't true.**_

_**Why'd you go?**_

_**I haven't seen my girl since then.**_

_**Why can't it be the way it was,**_

_**Cause you were my homie, lover, and friend.**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**Wish we never broke up right now na na,**_

_**We need to link up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**Wish we never broke up right now na na,**_

_**We need to link up right now na na.**_

_**I can't lie, (I miss you much)**_

_**Watching everyday that goes by, (I miss you much)**_

_**Tell I get you back I'm gon' try, (Yes I miss you much)**_

_**You are the apple of my eye, (Girl I miss you much)**_

_**I can't lie, (I miss you much)**_

_**Watching everyday that goes by, (I miss you much)**_

_**Tell I get you back I'm gon' try, (Yes I miss you much)**_

_**You are the apple of my eye, (Girl I miss you much)**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**Wish we never broke up right now na na,**_

_**We need to link up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**Wish we never broke up right now na na,**_

_**We need to link up right now na na.**_

_**I want you to fly with me, (want chu to fly)**_

_**I miss how you lie with me (miss how you lie)**_

_**Just wish you could dine with me, (wish you could dine with me)**_

_**One that well grind with me, (said one that well grind with me)**_

_**I want you to fly with me (want chu to fly)**_

_**I miss how you lie with me (Ohh miss how you lie)**_

_**Just wish you could dine with me, (wish you could dine with me)**_

_**One that well grind with me, (Ohh one that well grind with me)**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**Wish we never broke up right now na na,**_

_**We need to link up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**I wanna make up right now na na,**_

_**Wish we never broke up right now na na,**_

_**We need to link up right now na na.**_

I walked out on the party early and walked home.

This was not the summer I planed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok did you like it love it hate it?

Tell me!


	5. The Beach

Daiskue's Ex Girlfriend

Hello People! Sorry I took so long to finally update! I stared a new story

So now I am working on three stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I own

Nothing and my spelling stinks!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Five~ A Day at the Beach

Riku POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning in my old room. It was so weird doing that again.

I walked threw the familiar mansion that I had spent most of my life living in. Not much had changed in it. I have to admit I had expected Risa to turn everything pink and frilly.

I found Risa and Mio eating breakfast in the dinning room and joined them. Mio and I are use to Krad and Dark sleeping in late so we started to plan the day.

"There's a new mall in town! We could go there today!" Risa said.

"I don't think the boys would like the joy of carrying are bags around all day. So that is out." I laughed.

"Well are there any good beaches around here? We brought like three swimsuits for the summer, we have to wear them at least once!" Mio said.

"There is a good one about a half hour drive from here. And we can invite Daiskue, Satoshi, and Takeshi!" Risa said happily.

"Nnooo!" Mio groaned into her hands.

"Mio?" I asked concerned.

"Not Takeshi! He was practically stalking me last night at the party!" Mio told us. Me and Risa looked at each other then back at my sulking friend. We burst out laughing. "This is not funny!" Mio yelled at us.

"I'm sorry Mio!" I said still laughing.

"I think Takeshi has found his new crush!" Risa said laughing.

"Shut up!" Mio said.

Once we had calmed down we looked at her.

"Takeshi has always been like that Mio. He would see a girl with a pretty face and convince himself that he was in love with her and that they were always meant to be together." I told my poor friend. "Truth is I thought he had grown out of it by now."

"Nope. A girl at school actually got a restraining order on him last year! His dad was so embarrassed when she got it." Risa laughed.

Mio groaned again. It was by this time that the boys woke up they ate there breakfast and we told them that we were going to the beach today. They agreed and said that they wanted to try surfing.

Risa called Daiskue and Satoshi and told them not to tell Takeshi. She told some of the maids to pack a lunch and get the car ready.

Risa, Mio, and I went into my room to help each other choose are swimsuits.

Mio ended up in a bright yellow and red striped bikini with a big straw hat on and a red mini skirt over her bottoms. She put in a simple red stud in her belly bottom piercing that we both got last year for her birthday and matching earrings. She had her hair in the same fashion as always and borrowed a pair of my red flip flops.

Risa choose a hot pink two piece that covered most of her belly and some large silver hoop earrings. She put a light purple mini dress on over it and wore pale pink flip flops. She put her hair in a tight pony tail.

I was wearing a black bikini and put on of Dark's purple T shirts over it. I put on some purple flip flops and had my hair down. I had put in a black heart ring in my belly button piercing and matching earrings.

Once we were done we went down stairs to find all four guys ready to leave and staring at us like dogs looking at a stake.

Satoshi, Daiskue, Dark, and Krad got in Satoshi's car and Mio and I got in Risa's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we got to the beach we found that the beach was large and sandy with clear blue water. There were a lot of people around are age there and I could practically feel the eyes of drooling boys following my every move as Risa and Mio helped me set the towels, blanket, and umbrella up in are large space. I bent over to help Risa with the large picnic blanket and heard about four boys let out whistles. I heard a threatening growl and looked up to see Dark glaring and baring his teeth at the grope of boys. Mio and Risa giggled.

Dark was the jealous type so this didn't really surprise me. "Jealous much Dark?" Mio teased him gently. He didn't reply.

Later Dark and Krad went into the water with there surf boards and started surfing **(Du xD)**. Even thou this was the first time they had surfed in almost three years, the two boys were the best ones on the waves. Dark and Krad were just like that. They could be given a new sport or anything and they just instantly take to it.

Risa, Mio, Satoshi, Daiskue, and I sat on the blankets and towels we had set up and talked while Mio and Risa worked on there tans.

"So how did you like it in Paris, Riku?" Satoshi asked me as he read his book.

"I love Paris. It is so amazing there. But I must admit that I do miss this place." I told them.

"So are you planning to come back here once school is done or are you going to stay there?" Daiskue asked.

"Not sure yet. There's this collage that is offering me a scholarship not far from here, but there's another one in Paris that I really want to go to and it won't cost much ether. What about you guys. Are you planning anything for collages?" I asked.

"There's these two for art in America and Paris that both offered me scholarships but I'm not too sure." Daiskue said while looking at the sand.

"I don't really need to go to collage but I might just for the fun." Satoshi answered.

"I'm thinking of that one back home that I told you about. Oh Riku! The collage you want to go to in Paris is only a half hour drive away from mine! We can hang out all the time and Dark was offered a scholarship there and Krad is taking the scholarship to the one that you want to go to! We can all hang out all the time and you and Dark won't end up seeing other people like other couples do when they go away for collage! It's perfect!" Mio said. How she managed to I have no clue but she did.

"There's this one not far from here that I want to go to for designing but I'm not so sure." Risa told me.

It was at this time that Dark and Krad joined us and we all the lunch that was prepared for us. If there was one thing that I would miss about this place is the beaches. I just love the warm weather here and I love to swim in the ocean.

"Oh we should stay here until night!" Risa said during lunch.

"Why?" Krad asked her.

"There going to be lighting off fireworks tonight. We should stay and watch them! It'll be fun!" Risa said.

"I'm up for it!" I said.

"Same here!"

"Why not."

"I guess so."

So we ended up staying at the beach the inter day and watching the fireworks at night. I sat next to Dark as he placed his arms around me and watched the red, blue, gold, and white fireworks exploding in the dark night sky.

If the summer continues like today did, then this well probably be the best summer of my life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Did you like it?

Sorry again for taking so long!

I'll try to update more often!

Byz~


	6. Fan Boys, Fan Girls, and more Fan Clubs!

**Daiskue's Ex Girfriend**

**Hi eveyone! Thank you all for the reviws! I'm thinking of making this**

**Story have these parings;**

**DarkXRiku (Du)**

**SatoshiXRisa (Again Du)**

**DaiskueXMio (It's bound to happen)**

**KradXOOC (Not enough girls in this anime!)**

**And Takeshi can find a new girl to stalk! (Or you know, go to jail)**

**Tell me if you like the pairings!**

**I own nothing and my spelling stinks!**

**Chapter Six~ Fan Boys, Fan Girls, and more Fan Clubs**

**The Power Couple of Paris**

**Riku**

The first two weeks back home was fun and it was great to catch up with old friends and see the town again.

There was only one thing that I disliked.

"Dark-kun! Dark-kun!"

"You look so hansom today Dark-kun!"

"Kiss me Dark-kun!"

Freakin fan girls!

It didn't really help that Dark would look at them and give them that million dollar smile. I glared at him until he looked at me.

"Come on Riku. You know I can't help it if girls think I'm hot." He told me with a smile that almost made me forgive him. I was just about to drop the glare and smile at him but then I heard a "Dark-kun! I love you! Would you go on a date with me!?!"

That did it. I glared harder at him and got up from the seat next to his (**Where at a café for a date)** and started to walk towards a grope of boys that were about my age.

**Dark**

I don't know why she got so jealous of those girls. I mean this is Me that she's talking about. ME! I'm the best looking guy in all of Paris! I thought she had gotten use to all the fan girls by now! I mean the only reason why boys don't act like that around her is because she has ME for a boyfriend. Yes I admit I can be a bit-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT IS SHE DOING!?!?!?!?!?

I saw Riku, MY girlfriend, flirting with a grope of boys who were all fighting a nose bleed! It didn't help that her shirt was tight and had a low V neck! I glared at the boys.

I saw that one of them with light brown hair said something and she giggled into her hand then smiled at him. I felt my fist clench under the table. How dare they even talk to her!?!

I got up and walked over to the group.

"So Riku, are you single? Cause if you are-" I heard the brown haired boy ask her.

"She's not." I said with venom and fury in my voice as I gave him a glare that said 'If-you-finish-that-sentence-I-well-kill-you-in-the-most-painful-and-inhuman-way-posibel'. The guy paled when he saw me.

"Oh, hi Dark." Riku said not even looking at me. "What do you want? Are you bored with your fan girls already?" She asked me, still not looking at me.

I grabbed Riku's wrist and all but dragged her out of that place.

"You know you can get really jealous sometimes!" I heard her tell me as I slowed to a walk.

"You're the one that started flirting with random guys because a girl or two thinks I'm hot!" I said back.

"One or two?! Practically every girl in the room was staring at you! And you were the one encouraging them by smiling at them!" She said while crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. This girl is so lucky that I love her.

"You think that I'm the only person people stair at? Boys practically get nose bleeds by looking at you Riku. I worry, ok? If one of those boys were to win you over and take you away from me, I don't know what I would do." I told her as I still looked at the clouds.

Nothing happened for a minute then I felt her arms circle around my waist and her head leaning on my chest.

"What makes you think I don't worry about that too? I know who I want so I don't flirt back with those boys, but you always do with those girls. What if you see someone prettier than me or something and you fall for her?" I heard Riku say. I looked down at her and saw that she was looking away from me and fighting a blush. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"You really are crazy if you think I would just leave you for a pretty face Riku." I smiled down at her. She gave me a smile that made my heart stop and I was just too tempted to kiss those perfect lips of hers.

And I did just that.

Opposites Attract

Risa

I am so happy for Riku.

She finally got a good man for herself. I mean after what happened with Daiskue I didn't know who she would be with after. I mean she could have ended up with some weirdo or a freak or something awful like that, but she got a good, protective, kind, and handsome man like Dark.

Right now Satoshi and I are having dinner at a small beach restaurant.

"I am really worried about Takeshi and Mio thou." I told him.

"Why is that?" He asked me.

"Mio is really getting freaked out by Takeshi and she really likes Daiskue, but he likes Riku so I-" I was cut off as the long blond haired and blue eyed waitress came to take are orders. She looked at Satoshi and gave him a flirty smile.

"Hello my name is Sachi, and I well be your waitress for today so if you need _anything_ don't be shy to ask." She told Satoshi with a wink. Am I the only one who didn't miss the double meaning of her words?!?!

"A bowl of white rice and water. Risa what would you like?" Satoshi asked me as he gave her the menu.

'_The blondes head on a stick.'_

"I'll just have some kare raisu and ice tea." I said while handing her the menu.

She looked me up and down before a smirk went across her face. "You might want to watch what you eat, girly. It's starting to show." And with that she walked away.

I sat there in shock for a moment with my mouth open. Am I really starting to gain weight?

I felt Satoshi grab my hand and I looked up to see him looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Ignore her Risa. You're at least ten times more beautiful." He told me. I couldn't help but smile at him.

So yes, Dark maybe protective, kind, and handsome, but Satoshi is smart, loyal, and knows how to make me feel like there's no one else like me.

How did I get so lucky?

The Confusing Love Triangle

**Mio**

"Aaaaaaaawwwww! Daiskue! He's so cute!" I said as I looked at Daiskue's pet rabbit, With. He had these long white ears and these big brown eyes and was probably the most adorable thing I have ever seen!

"KKKKKUUUUUUU!" With said as he looked at me and snuggled closer to me as I held him.

"He is too cute Daiskue!" I told him. We were at the park and Daiskue had brought With along. It wasn't a date, thou I wish it was, we were both board out of are minds because everyone else had dates that day so we just ended up hanging out together.

"Yeah, a lot of people say that about him." Daiskue said as he gave With a strawberry which With gladly ate.

"Were did you get him? I've never seen a rabbit that liked strawberries." I asked Daiskue.

"My mom gave him to me when I was twelve. I'm not sure where she found him or what breed he is." Daiskue told me.

"Well he's really too cute! I'll have to ask your mom where she got him. If I ever meet her that is." I told him.

After we started talking about what school is like, what kind of music we like, and are favorite artist and pieces of art work and I found that With was very comfortable lying in my lap as I petted his back.

That is until Takeshi came.

"Mio! Daiskue! What are you two doing here?" He called as he ran up to us. I gave him a fake smile and waved at him. Is he stalking me or something!?!?!

"Oh hey Takeshi! What are you doing here?" Daiskue called to him while waving his hand telling him to come and join us. No! Why Daiskue why!?!

"Nothing really. I got a job for the paper again and they want me to look around the town and see if anything interesting is going on." Takeshi told us.

"You work for the news paper? That sounds cool. So Daiskue have you ever had a summer job?" I said while staring at Daiskue. Did he have any idea just how good looking he is?!? With his spiky bright red hair and those deep red eyes and that pale boyishly cute face. He is beyond handsome.

"Normally I sell some of my paintings if I need extra cash and I enter my work in competitions year round." He said while looking at me with those red eyes.

"Wow! You must be really good then. Maybe you can show me some of your work sometime?" I asked him shyly.

"Of course! I would be happy to! Actually I was wondering if you would mind if I painted a portit of you. If you don't mind that is." Daiskue said with a slight blush on his face. I could have died of happiness.

"I would love to Daiskue!" I said with a smile on my face.

"So you're painting a portrit of Mio? How nice." Takeshi said tightly. I had almost forgotten he was with us.

I felt the pocket of my jeans vibrating and took my cell phone out. Krad had sent me a text message.

'_I need 2 talk 2 u. Stop makin out with Daiskue and get home now!_

_-~Krad~-_

Little bastard.

'_I WISH! Coming right now!_

_#!Mio!#_

I put my cell back in the pocket of my blue jean shorts, handed With to Daiskue, and stood up.

"Sorry. Krad needs me for something and I have to go. Daiskue call me later and tell me when you want me to meet you and were. Bye!" I called to them as I ran towards Riku's mansion.

**Daiskue**

"Bye!" I heard Mio call to me and Takeshi.

She is just too nice and I have a feeling that With agrees with me. With is sort of a test on people. He is only open like that with people that he likes and he only likes kindhearted people. And Mio passed the With test with flying colors.

She really is a very nice girl and I enjoy the time I spend with her. Mio is funny and sweet and kind and cute and-

.

.

.

.

Did I really just call her cute?

"Umm…. Daiskue?" I heard Takeshi say next to me. I looked at him to find that he had his head down as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Yeah?" I asked him. My breath caught when he lifted his head and I saw his face. I hate to admit it but he looked scary. His eyes were narrowed and his face clearly said that he was WAY beyond pissed.

"You should stop hanging out with Mio. You're a good friend of mine and I would hate it if you got hurt Daiskue. This is why you have to stop seeing her. She's mine Daiskue, mine and mine alone. I won't loss her to _you_ of all people." And with that he walked away from me.

Umm. . . . . . . WHAT THE HELL!!!!

What has gotten into him?!?

Then it hit me.

Dear god. . . . . . . . Takeshi's fallen for Mio. And I think I might be falling too.

Not good.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Love you all!**

**Byz~**


End file.
